


Hot Coco

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (December '18) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Chocolate, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Gay Sirius Black, Hot Chocolate, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Likes Chocolate, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 1: WinterFandom: Harry PotterAfter a full moon, Sirius Black takes care of Remus Lupin.Oneshot/drabble





	Hot Coco

Remus Lupin had just recovered from another full moon. He hated his life sometimes. It went on so much, even after he was completely done with everything--he was left exhausted, aching. And on the worst days with huge gaping wounds that even his partner Sirius' couldn't always heal all the way. Currently now was one of the worst days. He was laying on the couch taking shallow breaths while Sirius murmured incantations and stopped the bleeding. 

The scars never went away though.

He drifted in and out of consciousness on the couch, napping fitfully. Eventually though, he woke up for good this time to a gentle hand in his hair. He opened his eyes. Sirius stood there looking down at him with a little smile. He was holding a mug of something in his hands. Even though he still felt really badly, Remus smiled a little bit too. 

"...I don't know if I can keep that down, love," he whispered. 

Sirius furrowed his brows and came to sit down next to him. "It's just hot coco, Moons. Here, sit up and I'll help you--"

And the mug slipped a little bit.

Remus' eyes widened as the hot liquid sloshed down towards him. All of his pain and now getting burned? Luckily, Sirius had somehow managed to stop it. To stop his partner from getting hurt even worse. He waved his wand, and the drink disappeared. 

"...so much for hot coco," he said weakly. 

Remus smiled, and it still hurt, but it was so genuine. He didn't need that. He didn't anything, not pain relievers, not even chocolate. As long as he had Sirius Black here with him like this, cuddled up against his side, while snow fell silently outside. 

(But don't worry, once he was actually sitting up, Sirius made him another drink, and this time he got to enjoy it).

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Person A makes hot chocolate for Person B but when they hand them their mug, Person A drops it spilling the piping hot drink on Person B. Person A then helps Person B clean themself up and treat any burns they might have.


End file.
